Questionable Emotions
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: YAOI 1x3 Heero and Trowa get together when everyone is out of the house.


Demoness: Okay...third yaoi fic.  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Demoness: Stop stealing T-bird's lines.  
  
Trowa: Stop calling me that annoying name.  
  
Demoness: TROWA!!! ::glomps Trowa::  
  
Trowa: ///_O  
  
Heero: Will you just get this damn thing over with.  
  
Demoness: Fine. ::clips roll to start the fic::   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, because if i did, do you think that this would just be a fic. I don't think so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a quite day around the safe house. Duo and Quatre went out to the zoo. Wufei was outside meditating. So Heero and Trowa where inside the library. Both had curled up on different couches reading some sort of book. Heero was reading a book called "Weaponry through the Ages." Trowa had picked up the romance novel he started before his last mission. Both were silently reading their books, as if the other one wasn't there. However, the thought process going on inside both of them was completely contradicting.  
  
//I should just talk to him. Like Quatre says...what's the worse that can happen. Besides the   
fact that he could blow my head off.// Trowa was thinking to himself.  
  
He had no idea that Heero was going through roughly the same thought process. Trowa, although he would never say, had liked Heero for the longest time. But did Heero feel the same way. He wasn't going to tell him, just to find out.   
  
"Hey Trowa." Heero called over to him.  
  
"What is it?" Trowa asked, not looking up from his book.  
  
"I'm headed to the kitchen, you need anything?"  
  
//You.// Trowa thought to himself, but didn't dare say it. "Not right now." Trowa heard Heero leave the room. He tried to concentrate on his book, but to his dismay, he couldn't. To say the least, his mind wasn't even one the book when he started it. The whole time his mind was on Heero.   
  
"Trowa." Heero's voice called into the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quatre just called. Him and Duo are going to be late."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something about an accident. Also, Wufei was just here and he's going out to some restaurant."  
  
"Alright." Heero went back on the couch to read his book. They again sat there, reading in an almost deadly silence.   
  
"So what are we going to do for dinner?" Heero finally asked.  
  
"I don't know." Trowa replied.  
  
"Well how about pizza." Heero suggested.  
  
"Duo brought some back the other day." Trowa told him.  
  
"How about Italian." Heero suggested.  
  
"Okay." Trowa said.   
  
"You don't care what we have, do you?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Not really." Trowa answered.  
  
"You've been really out of it lately." Heero started. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I've just got a lot of things on my mind." Trowa replied.  
  
"Like what?" Heero pressed on. Trowa finally looked up from his book. He hadn't realized that, when Heero re-entered the room, he sat on the same couch as him. "So what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing." Trowa lied. //Dammit I should just tell him.// Before Heero could begin his next sentence, Trowa pressed his lips into his. He felt Heero pull away. Heero stared at him, completely dumbfounded. "Sorry." Trowa said before getting off the couch and walking away. Heero sat there.  
  
//He just kissed me...and I pushed him away. Dammit, why in the hell am I still sitting here for.// Heero thought, before sprinting out of the room. "Trowa." Heero shouted when he came around the corner. Trowa was already trekking up the stairs.  
  
"Just forget about it Heero." Trowa said.  
  
"No." Heero was running up the stairs after Trowa. "God dammit Trowa." Trowa stopped walking towards his room and turned to face Heero. He figured that he should at least listen to Heero bitch him out, in his mind he owed him that much.   
  
"What is it?" Trowa asked. "And could you make it quick so I can leave." Heero looked at him, trying to find the right words to say. So he, being the person that he is, improvised. He pushed Trowa up again the wall.  
  
Trowa, thinking he was in for it now, tensed up his body almost instantly, and shut his eyes. His eyes shot open when he felt Heero kiss him. He relaxed almost as quickly as he tensed and leaned in to the kiss. Trowa slid down the wall to the floor, pulling Heero down with him. When they broke for air, Heero was straddling Trowa.  
  
"Don't be sorry for what you did in the library." Heero said to him.  
  
"Well I'm not now." Trowa said before kissing him again.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
